


And may trouble avoid you wherever you go.

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Little Miracles [22]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> For St. Patrick's Day, Miguel catches them a snake.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And may trouble avoid you wherever you go.

For **St. Patrick's Day** , Miguel catches them a snake.

He doesn’t do it on purpose: he’s hunting fish in the river, concentrating, then something long and dark brushes by his ankles – and before he knows it, he’s got a decent-sized snake speared on his makeshift spearfishing pole. Ryan freaks out of course: apparently, one bite could have bestowed on Miguel a long, painful and particularly messy death – Miguel isn’t spared the details, after Ryan’s thoroughly made sure of his well-being.

The snake, however, turns out to be good to chop up and eat, by Ryan’s encyclopedic knowledge ( _Surviving in the Wild and Random Historical Facts_ Miguel calls it, saying he should write a book using blood, a feather and banana leaves). Miguel spends the whole time it takes Ryan to skin and cook it snickering like a complete idiot: he wouldn’t know what day it is if not for Ryan’s superhuman ability to count how much time has passed since they escaped _and actually remember_ , but he’s googled Irish stuff back in Oz.

“It’s not funny,” Ryan snarls, “you could have _died_.”

“Well,” Miguel almost giggles, “you bring me luck, baby.”

Sometimes, Ryan just wants to throttle him.


End file.
